


There is a Lady, Sweet and Kind (Not)

by WaifsandStrays



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Girl!Arthur, Girl!Merlin, I'd say I'm sorry, Rule 63, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unrepentant Fluff, but I'm not, fem!merthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaifsandStrays/pseuds/WaifsandStrays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which neither of our heroines are ladies or particularly sweet (except occasionally to each other) and there is butting in of the magical variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is a Lady, Sweet and Kind (Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Good lord. Alright, this has languished on my desktop for over a year and I'm finally setting it free. I struggled with a summary and a title and frankly I think they're both word vomit. UGH. Anyway, it's unbetad so go at it, dears. :)

When Merlin first heard the word ‘princess’, Arianna was not what she thought of. Oh, sure, she had the flowing golden curls and pretty blue eyes that went along with the stories in Merlin’s mother’s books, but fairytale princesses didn’t curse and wear armor. They didn’t sneak out of the castle to fight with the knights or to slay monsters. Arianna was not a princess awaiting rescue in a tower, she was the prince scaling the vine covered walls to slaughter the dragon.

Merlin watched her mistress below in the courtyard, fending off blow after blow from Sir Leon’s sword. Her hair was bound back in a rough braid, not Merlin’s doing but her own. Her Highness had decided Merlin was too slow that morning and had dressed herself. Not that Merlin minded when Arianna did things for herself instead of acting like a petulant child, but couldn’t she do it a bit better? Uther already thought she was half worthless as it was without Arianna making her look bad.

Merlin shook out Arianna’s pillows and laid them back on the bed, letting out a small trickle of magic to straighten the bedclothes to perfection. She put her hands on her hips and smiled. Even Arianna couldn’t find fault in her today. The room was spotless, her clothes impeccably brushed and cleaned, and a bath was gently steaming behind the partition. Her mistress’s every need anticipated and met. Merlin took another peek at the courtyard, watching Arianna sheathe her sword and pull Sir Leon back to his feet.

The knight clapped his hand over his heart and bowed low, his smile visible even from the window. Arianna threw her head back and laughed; a high delighted sound that sent tiny shivers through Merlin’s stomach. Today was definitely a good day.

Merlin waited until her lady was nearly inside the door before darting out of her chambers and down to the kitchens. The cook shook her spoon threateningly but grudgingly handed over meat, cheese, fruit, and bread for the princess’s lunch. Merlin batted her eyelashes and stuck her lip out pathetically until enough was added to the plate for her as well. After smacking a kiss onto the old woman’s cheek and earning a sharp pinch to her rump for her trouble, Merlin snagged a decanter of wine and trooped back up the stairs.

Arianna’s armor was tossed into the corner, her sword lying across the table. Her breeches and tunic were strewn across the bed, smalls and bandages left in a pile on the floor. Merlin sighed and set the tray down, pouting at the mess. She steeped daintily over Arianna’s muddy boots and peered around the partition. “You made quite a mess in here. I just cleaned, I’ll have you know.”

Arianna cracked an eye open lazily, blonde curls floating angelically around her. “Yes, and now you have to clean again. You’re a servant, Merlin, even if a bad one. I dare say you should be used to it by now.”

Merlin crouched beside the tub, eyes averted and handed Arianna a cake of soap. “Hush up, you. I’ve fetched us lunch so hurry up and wash so we can eat.”

The princess sighed heavily. “You know, most servants don’t break bread with their masters. You could at least act as though you appreciate the honor.”

“That’s a load of codswallop and you know it. Morgana and Gwen break their fast together every day. I know for a fact that Sir Galahad orders supper for both himself and his squire every time he’s in Camelot.”

Arianna rolled her eyes and tipped her head back. “Just shut up and wash my hair.” Merlin grumbled under her breath about spoiled princesses but knelt down beside the tub. She poured out a small portion of the delicately scented hair potion and massaged it gently through the ends of Arianna’s thick hair. She would never admit it, but this was Merlin’s favorite part of tending to her princess.

She loved how loose Arianna’s muscles became, how she tilted her head back and into Merlin’s fingers with soft husky sounds. Her legs would start to splay apart under the cloudy water and her chest would often break the surface, rosy nipples hardening in the chill of the room. Merlin swallowed hard and forced her eyes back to her task. There was something magical about seeing Arianna so undone by something she had done for her, gratifying in a way she imagined even sex wouldn’t be.

Not that Merlin would know at all. She didn’t dare imagine that Her Royal Highness could ever stoop to having feelings for a common servant – a woman at that. Uther would have himself a kingly apoplectic fit. Morgana barely avoided his scrutiny about her relationship with Gwen and Uther was ten times more critical of his flesh and blood than he was of his ward.

Merlin rubbed the last of the potion into Arianna’s scalp, settling back on her heels with a pointed clearing of her throat. “Don’t you dare fall asleep, prat. I’m not dragging your naked royal self out of the bath and into bed. Your father would have me beheaded.”

“Nonsense, Merlin. You’ve nothing to fear from the axe. You’ve already proven yourself brainless so the loss of your head should do you no harm.” Arianna craned her head back to look at her servant, clearly eager to share the joke with her. Merlin forced a smile and tried to ignore how one slippery lock of hair had slid down to curl becomingly around the princess’s left breast.

Arianna seemed content with the smile and leaned forward, curling her knees up to her chest. Merlin lifted the bucket and set to washing her mistress’s hair out.

+++

The door to Arianna’s chambers slammed closed and Merlin turned to find herself face to face with an irate princess. She held Arianna’s favorite dagger against her chest reflexively, heart pounding. “You scared the hell out of me!”

“He won’t let me go out with the knights!” Arianna raged, tearing her golden circlet from her curls with enough force the pins scattered across the floor. Merlin had spent hours on the careful array of ringlets for King Owlan’s welcome feast and in a matter of moments it was destroyed. Arianna slammed the circlet down on her vanity and slumped on the chair. “He doesn’t want Owlan to know that I’m the one training them. He won’t even let me wear my sword inside the council chambers.”

Merlin looked up from where she was bent collecting pins. “Why the hell not?”

“It’s not becoming for a princess,” Arianna parroted angrily. “I’ll give him becoming. I refuse to be his painted doll when there are other kings around and his heir when they are not!” She yanked savagely on the stays of her red silk dress, letting out a frightening growl of frustration when they tightened unbearably. “Get over here and help me!”

Merlin tossed the pins into their silver dish and rolled her eyes. “Lay off that. You’re going to force a faint if you keep going on like this.” Merlin’s calloused fingers made quick work of the tiny knots and buttons. 

Arianna simmered quietly while she picked at them, only piping up once the dress started to slide down her arms.

“He treats me like his son, Merlin. Which am I?” Arianna swallowed hard and let the dress fall to pool at her waist. Her hands unwound the bindings at her chest deftly, baring high tight breasts. Her voice was low as one in a trance. “Son or daughter, knight or princess… I am not sure how much longer I can bear to live as both.” 

Merlin’s eyes followed her mistress’s, trailing down elegant collarbones and over soft skin marked with scars as ugly as any man’s. Her mouth was dry as she fought for words. “You are yourself. That’s always been enough for those of us who love you. What does it matter what some silly king thinks? You are Camelot’s pride and her joy, adored by her people. Once and Future Queen,” she muttered half to herself.

Arianna turned to face her, eyes wide and shining. “Would that I had even a tenth of your faith in me.” She grimaced and looked away. Merlin wasn’t surprised. Conversations about feelings tended to give Arianna hives. “Help me get this off.”

Merlin nodded mutely and wiggled the dress down off Arianna’s narrow hips, dodging instinctively when the princess kicked it into the corner. She’d have to rescue it at some point. Poor dress, only offense it had ever made was being designed for a woman more suited to bloody chainmail than lace. Arianna’s back and sides were a mess of red marks from the too-tight stays. Merlin tutted and thoughtlessly reached out to press her fingers into one deep groove running along Arianna’s hip.

The princess’s breath faltered; her body tense as a bowstring. Merlin hummed quietly, running through a list of poultices and salves in Gaius’s chambers that would ease the discomfort. Her fingers traced the mark, drawing a breath at the depth of the indentations along Arianna’s belly. She looked up, intent on railing at the princess for doing this to herself, and straight into Arianna’s eyes.

There was a dark slow burning fire in those blue eyes, sweet and thick as honey and kindling an answering flame in Merlin’s chest. The moment stretched out between them, taut and ready to snap at any sudden movement. Merlin froze, pinned by that stare and the reflections of her greatest desires dancing within it. Arianna’s throat bobbed and a slim finger came up to trace Merlin’s lips.

“Tell me what I’m seeing in your eyes is true,” Arianna murmured huskily. “Tell me quickly before I do something rash. If I am mistaken, say so and we will never speak of it again.”

All the air left Merlin’s lips in a rush. “What do you see?”

“That you love me. But the nature of that love eludes me.” Arianna stepped closer, breasts pressing against Merlin’s. “I would not have you give yourself to me out of a sense of duty. I wish it to be because you want to be with me.”

Merlin hooked her arms around Arianna’s neck, pulling her forward to crush their lips together. She bit Arianna’s lower lip hard, tongue darting to take advantage of the princess’s startled gasp. Merlin let her mouth linger for a few moments before pulling back.

“I assure you that what I do now, I do not do out of duty.”

Arianna let out a strangled sound, almost a sob and yanked at Merlin’s dress. She tore it away, ripping seams and popping buttons, promising to replace it all between biting kisses. Merlin moaned and cupped her princess’s chest, honestly not giving a rat’s ass if she’d have to walk naked back to Gaius’s chambers in the morning. If she did, she’d be walking back sore and well fucked that was for damn sure.

+++

Merlin was no virgin, of that Arianna was sure. She found herself wondering who had taken that treasure, hopefully not that pig Will from Ealdor. Even if he had died defending her, he wasn’t worthy of Merlin’s favors. Or maybe it was someone in the castle. If she ever found out, Arianna was going to have them hanged.

Her hands fisted in the sheets as her hips bucked up, desperately trying for more contact with Merlin’s mouth. Merlin chuckled, the vibrations translating through her teeth to Arianna’s clit. She whimpered and spread her legs wider, begging for – “Oh fuck!”

Merlin’s fingers nudged her cunt again, dipping in shallowly and rubbing a spot inside that made her embarrassingly wet. Arianna whined low in her throat, fingers flying down to knot in Merlin’s flyaway hair. She tugged hard and Merlin responded with a sharp nip of her teeth. Arianna arched up, pleading and saying things she would otherwise cringe to think of.

Merlin’s fingers jabbed hard at that spot again and Arianna’s entire body exploded into a white hot slide into madness. It was some time later before she came back to the sensation of Merlin pressing reverent kisses against her splayed thighs. There was a tentative lick across her still throbbing clit and Arianna pushed Merlin away with a whine.

Fingers brushed hair off of her sweaty face and Arianna turned her head eagerly to meet Merlin’s lips. She could taste herself on her, salt and sweet like the rare oysters the visiting costal merchants brought in the market season. Merlin was muttering to herself, quiet loving murmurs in a language Arianna didn’t know. Her heart sank a little.

Magic. It was magic. She’d suspected for a long time that Merlin was more than she appeared but as long as she never said anything about it, Arianna could claim ignorance. But this, performing it in front of the Crown Princess, was something she could not overlook. Merlin must have felt her stiffen because calloused hands were forcing Arianna’s chin up.  
“What is it?”

“You – You’re – You have…” Arianna took a deep shuddering breath, pushing her screaming and railing heart far away, and summoning the cold mask she wore in court. “Doing magic within Camelot’s walls is high treason, Merlin. Have you any idea what you’ve done?”

Merlin’s face paled. “I don’t know what you mean, my lady.”

“You know perfectly well what I mean,” Arianna hissed, trying to force herself to her feet. Her knees were too weak however, and she slid nearly to the floor. “How dare you. How dare you come to my bed with treason in your heart?”

Merlin’s eyes welled up but her face was a mask of fury. “The only treason I have ever committed was because of your father’s ridiculous ban! I have only ever used my magic for good. I have used it to save your life and countless others.”

Arianna laughed bitterly. “Saved it for your own purposes most likely. What? Did you think I’d be so besotted with a country bumpkin that I’d follow you like an obedient little dog?” Her heart throbbed painfully. “Did you ever even care for me?”

Merlin sucked in a breath like she’d been struck. When she spoke, her voice was tight with barely leashed emotion. “Everything I have ever done, I have done for you. To make you a better queen, a better person. I told you once that I would have been your servant until the day I died and I meant it. I have only ever wished to be by your side.”

Arianna closed her eyes and turned away. “You cannot remain in Camelot.” She stared at her reflection in the window, praying to see a strong future queen, firm in her decision. What she saw was a broken hearted girl. “I will not be so merciful again, should you remain.”

Merlin sobbed quietly. “Do not send me away. Please. I won’t speak to you, I won’t look at you. But you need me. Your father can’t protect you from everything.” She sounded a thousand years old. “Send me from your side, but do not send me away from here. You need me. Please, princess.”

Arianna turned on her, eyes wide and wet. “I cannot protect you from him!” she shouted. “He will kill you, have you burnt in front of me, and I will not be able to help you. Do you have any idea what that will do to me?”

Merlin had sunk down onto the rumpled bed, face in her hands. “Arianna, do you have any idea how much I don’t care? If I die, I will die in your service. And that is all I could ever ask for.” Her eyes were glowing gold, layered with secrets she’d kept for god only knew how long. “I am begging you.”

“You have to go,” Arianna said helplessly. She collapsed onto the bed beside her, hands shaking. “Merlin, I can’t watch you die. Not for me.” She swallowed hard, choking on her own emotions. “I could not live with myself if I let such a fate befall the one I love.”

“You love me?” Merlin’s face had gone soft with wonder and, god save her, Arianna couldn’t help finding it beautiful. Tearstained or muddy or even covered in blood, Merlin was beautiful.

“More than you could ever know,” she breathed. “Not that it changes anything.” Arianna pushed herself to her feet, trying to be firm. “Merlin, you must go. If not for me, then for Gaius. Think of him.”

“I do think of him.” Merlin had that stubborn look again. “Every day. And I still can’t leave you.” She stood up, taking Arianna’s hands in hers. “We are destined to be together. I was born for you.”

“Who on earth told you such silly garbage?” Arianna asked with a laugh. She was losing the fight, she knew it, but Merlin was twice as stubborn when she knew she was right. And how right she was…

“The dragon,” Merlin said airily. “And I happen to think it’s romantic, thank you very much.” She sank onto one knee, smiling up at her.

“Merlin, what are you doing?” Arianna’s chest felt tight, like someone had her heart in a vice. “Get up.”

“You’d think a princess would recognize a pledge when she saw one,” Merlin grumbled, squeezing her hands. She cleared her throat, gold welling up once more in her eyes. “I swear my life to you, Princess Arianna of Camelot, for as long as you wish it. I swear my loyalty ever to your cause, my life ever to your service, and my love to you in all the lives after.”

Arianna’s heart was in her throat, swelled and throbbing painfully. She blinked back tears she hadn’t realized had fallen. “I accept your pledge, sorceress. And offer my own. I will stand ever at your side, defend you from any foe, and when I hold the throne, you shall be known for what you are. You shall sit at my side as court sorceress and none shall ever contest your authority.” She let out a shaky breath. “And I shall love you for all of my days.”

A sort of heaviness settled over the two of them, a noticeable presence between them as the gold slowly seeped out of Merlin’s eyes, but it wasn’t suffocating. It was almost motherly, approving. Arianna felt tears come to her eyes again as a warm breeze stirred her hair and brushed the tears from Merlin’s cheeks. The warmth touched her cheek one last time before it disappeared. Merlin stared up at her with wonder.

“We are bound. In the eyes of the Goddess and the Old Religion,” Merlin said, standing slowly. “She has given her approval.” She sounded almost formal, every inch the High Priestess she wasn’t. Not yet, anyway.  
As she stood, Arianna caught a glimpse of their future, saw Merlin in a deep blue gown, a circlet of silver upon her hair, wise and beloved by all. And she crowned in gold and clothed in Camelot red standing beside her in all the lifetimes of the world.

And in that moment, she was fearless.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at kibumunnie.tumblr.com :)


End file.
